Il faisait Chaud à Houston
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: Il faisait chaud à Houston, quand ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois. [Grandpa/Bro]


Yo le monde. Vous pensiez que j'étais morte, enterrée, voire incinérée pour éviter toute réincarnation mal venue hein ? Ne mentez pas, je vois bien dans vos yeux qu'en fait vous n'aviez rien envisagé de tout ça.  
Pour faire court, je suis de retour sur le fandom, avec toujours ce même but stupide. Mais si, vous savez, la destruction des otps...  
Et on s'attaque au Grandpa Bro, rien que ça.  
Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun avion n'a été maltraité durant l'écriture. je dédie cet os à des gens qui se reconnaîtront et voilà.  
_Enjoy, n'oubliez pas la petite review gentille ça fait du plaisir au moral._

* * *

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-quatre.

Les rues de Houston, allumées de feux orangés sur des trottoirs jonchés de mégots, papiers volants papiers volés, semblent vides et ne résonnent de rien. Les immeubles et établissements en tout genre déversent dans les rues des gens au compte-goutte. Ici, un jeune homme manque la marche et se rétame sur l'asphalte dans les rires moqueurs de ses amis. Là, une jeune – seize, dix-sept ans peut-être – rattrape le temps perdu avec son petit ami sous un porche numéroté 489.  
Sous un lampadaire qui éclaire l'angle de deux rues, il attend.

Les mains dans les poches, le téléphone lourd, si lourd, si froid, si présent contre ses doigts, l'air étouffant d'été qui rentre et sort de sa bouche. Foutue respiration un peu sifflante. Le temps qui passe, l'heure qui avance sans cesse n'arrange pas ses affaires. Il peut déjà sentir son corps réclamer de l'attention, de la chaleur autre que celle que celle de l'atmosphère il peut déjà sentir son cœur battre contre ses côtes, là à gauche, et _boum _et _boum _et _boum _; il peut déjà savoir qu'il ne peut plus partir.

Il est arrivé par le dernier avion de la journée, à l'heure où le soleil se couche pour la ville du Texas. Pas de valise, pas de bagages, pas de cadeaux, de bombes ou de bouteilles étranges. Juste lui, son corps déjà un peu vieillissant – quelques cheveux sur ses tempes ont la couleur de la neige qui ne tombera jamais sur Houston – et le portable au fond de sa poche. Il a posé son regard sur l'aéroport de Houston, sur ses bagages défilant le long des tapis. Il s'est interrogé sur l'instant, alors que derrière les vitres il pouvait voir la ville et ses tentacules urbaines s'étendre dans l'Etat aussi grand que l'Europe.  
Il est arrivé par le dernier avion de la journée, un téléphone au fond de la poche et des souvenirs bloqués derrière les paupières. Hanté par des rêves qui n'ont jamais eu aucun sens.  
Il est arrivé par le dernier avion de la journée pour essayer de rattraper le temps qui fuit, les souvenirs qui s'envolent dans la nuit et ses regrets et ses envies…  
Il est arrivé par le dernier avion de la journée pour rattraper la vie.

Depuis qu'il est sur le sol, fouillé, vérifié, en règle, le mobile au fond de sa poche ne cesse de lui rappeler pourquoi il est là. Pour qui il est là.

Depuis qu'il est sur le sol, les mains dans les poches d'une veste presque trop petite, il regarde le ciel, les étoiles et la lune, la terre les murs et le bitume. Il respire entre deux petits sifflements, respiration qui commence à s'abimer, l'odeur du pétrole brûlé.  
Chez lui, ça ne sent pas comme ça. Chez lui, il y a de la peur qui teinte l'air d'une couleur particulière chez lui, il y a quelque chose d'enivrant, de dangereux qui se retrouve au fin fond de la couleur de ses yeux, un vert pétillant malgré tout ce temps.

Sous son lampadaire, il attend. Au coin de la rue. Il jette de temps en temps des regards à une petite montre qu'il a toujours à son poignet gauche. Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.  
Qui aurait cru qu'entendre les secondes lui ferait prendre à chaque bruit plus d'une dizaine d'ans ? Il sent déjà son dos se voûter, s'arquer sous le poids du passé. Les souvenirs qui le frappent.  
Une chevelure blonde, presque blanche. Des rires d'adolescents, des bêtises, des mots en l'air, une odeur de caramel brûlé. Des cris, aussi, de bonne humeur.

Appuyé contre le métal, à vingt-trois heures cinquante-six, l'homme sait ce qu'il attend ici. Il attend minuit, entouré de sa mémoire qui fuit. Il sent l'air s'engouffrer entre ses lèvres, le vent de la nuit caresser son visage mal rasé il entend les rires des hommes contre une porte, le lourd accent du sud qui fait traîner les syllabes d'une manière exquise et si douloureuse à son oreille il voit …  
Non.  
Il ne voit pas.

Ses yeux ne perçoivent plus la réalité : il est tout entier à une forme de folie douce et nostalgique, tout entier au passé. Peu à peu le son, les sensations s'effacent et sombrent aussi pour rejoindre la vision. Il n'est plus seul dans la rue, à attendre.

Il est à Houston, dix ans plus tôt. Il vient de prendre l'avion, le premier avion de la journée, à l'heure où le soleil se lève sur la ville du Texas. Un sac à dos pour seul bagage, trois ou quatre tee-shirts, une chemise et un top blanc. Un pantalon, des lunettes au bout de son nez. Ce n'est pas le même aéroport, ce n'est pas la même année. Et ce n'est pas la même solitude ou la même angoisse qui lui serre le cœur.  
Jeune homme de trente ans au terminal E, débarqué du Pacifique par le premier aéroplane trouvé.

Son sac à l'épaule, la lèvre inférieure mordue, il scrute la foule qui passe sans se soucier de lui. Elle se déverse et remplit l'espace, jette un regard lourd de préjugés sur sa tenue un peu débraillée, sa coiffure certainement non-ordonnée.  
_Et s'il ne venait pas ? _C'est ça le plus dur à imaginer, pour lui. _Et s'il ne venait pas ? _  
Il attend, espère qu'il sera là.

Le soleil commence à cogner, il marche dans les rues à côté d'un autre, plus jeune. Un peu plus grand, plus fin aussi, les cheveux blonds sous une casquette, des lunettes voilent ses yeux dont il pourrait dessiner les contours sans problème.  
« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. »  
Un léger accent britannique fait trembler sa voix. Leurs mains, droite pour lui gauche pour l'autre, se frôlent et se touchent dans la chaleur du midi. La peau de l'autre est froide, comme un derrière de lampadaire, à Houston dix ans plus tôt.  
Il regrette de ne pas s'être attardé plus longtemps avec lui, dix ans plus tôt.  
« Tu pensais que je t'oublierais là-bas ? »  
Le ton est moqueur et pourtant doux. Comme un léger vent qui sortirait, telle une caresse, d'entre les lèvres pour effleurer à peine les oreilles.

« Je pensais que tu ne serai pas là. »

Il faisait chaud à Houston, dix ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, vingt-trois heures cinquante-huit, l'air se rafraîchit un peu. L'adulte vieillissant serre les pans de sa veste autour de lui pour contrer le vent. Rester un peu dans le rêve, dans l'encensement des souvenirs et dans la célébration de ce qui s'est perdu dans l'instant rester un peu jusqu'à ce que l'on crève, dans le regret des rires et dans le refus de voir le plus pertinent rester un peu, en sachant que rien ne sera comme avant.  
Car il faisait chaud à Houston, dix ans plus tôt.

Il se souvient que pour la chaleur ils s'étaient réfugiés dans l'appartement. Volets fermés, lumières éteintes, regards allumés et lèvres entrouvertes. Au présent, il lève la tête. Volets ouverts, lumières éclairées. Ses yeux sont noirs et ses lèvres refermées.  
Il se souvient des je t'aime lancés, des prénoms envolés qui n'ont plus aucun sens désormais. Qui voudrait se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont été ? Il se souvient de la chaleur qui les avait saisis au creux de leurs êtres, de la rencontre fulgurante de deux passions nées pour s'affronter. Il se souvient que ce n'était, à l'origine, pas de lui que l'amour venait. Il se souvient qu'il avait été tenté.  
Il s'en souvient et au creux de son estomac le vide se crée : la passion s'est envolée, évaporée, est partie en fumée.  
Il faisait chaud à Houston, dix ans plus tôt.

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Une étoile file dans le ciel trop pollué. Sur sa joue deux autres étoiles sont tombées. Il attend. Le téléphone dans sa poche sonne, il n'ose pas décrocher.  
Qui voudrait d'un souvenir vieux de dix ans ? Il se redresse, regarde les lampadaires le long de la rue s'éteindre progressivement dans la fumée des cigarettes de jeunes inconscients.  
Minuit.  
Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois.

La voix est rauque, chantante au bout du fil.  
« j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas… »  
Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il sent une boule se former en lui, là où un creux se faisait sentir avant. Un creux connu, un creux qu'il a passé une décennie à tenter de combler.  
Et il sait désormais qu'il a perdu un jeu qu'il n'a jamais commencé. Il sait que malgré tout ce qu'il a affirmé, leur rupture, leur amitié cassée et piétinée, leurs soupirs dans le vent, qu'il est perdu il sait malgré les sentiments qu'il reniait, qu'il avait accepté, que désormais il est piégé, que tout va recommencer.  
Parce qu'il fait aussi chaud que dix ans plus tôt.

« Tu pensais que je t'oublierais ici bas ?  
\- Je pensais que tu ne me reviendrai pas. »


End file.
